Hitherto, there are known a dielectric thin film formed of a nanosheet, and a dielectric thin film element having electrodes disposed on both sides of the nanosheet dielectric thin film. For example, PTD 1 discloses a dielectric thin film formed of a titanium dioxide nanosheet, and a dielectric thin film element having electrodes disposed on both sides of the titanium dioxide nanosheet dielectric thin film. Further, PTD 2 discloses a dielectric thin film formed of a nanosheet having a perovskite structure, and a dielectric thin film element having electrodes disposed on both sides of the nanosheet dielectric thin film. Furthermore, PTD 3 discloses a nanosheet dielectric thin film formed according to a manufacturing method which includes the step of forming an organic molecular film of silane compounds on a surface of a substrate on which a dielectric nanosheet is to be formed and applying a surface potential to the organic molecular film, and the step of stacking titanium dioxide nanosheets on the substrate.